The internal structure of a semiconductor module is formed such that a semiconductor element and a circuit board are disposed therein parallel to each other, and the semiconductor element, such as a semiconductor die, and the circuit board are sealed with a silicone gel. During use of the semiconductor module, the circuit board may thermally deform due to temperature cycling associated with switching on and off of the semiconductor element, and thus the silicone gel may peel off of components of the semiconductor module, causing failure thereof.